Un café junto al Mar
by ligthangel
Summary: Muchas veces me contaron miles de historias que pasan dentro del café. Hoy solo puedo decir que me quedo con una. La de mi diosa, ella simplemente me hechiza todos los días y lo que parece una tormenta es un bello amanecer. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba y los invito a tomar un café junto al Mar


**Hace unas semanas por una accidente de una amiga se me ocurrió esta locurilla. Una historia rosa sin tanto suspenso como las demás.**

 **Pero dulce y como homenaje a nuestro eterno Mamo-chan, en su día. E** **spero que les guste...!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *************** **Un café junto al Mar** ***************

 **.**

 **.**

Dios no podía creer la mujer que entraba en este lugar, era como la mismísima diosa afrodita hecho mujer. De cabello dorado y mirada penetrante. Con solo verla mis manos temblaban, ansiaban tocar su sedosa piel. Contemplarla era como sentirse Ícaro acercándose al sol o una polilla atraída hacia la luz

\- _Darién atiéndela_ \- señalo mi jefe

Respire y salí de atrás de la barra, paso a paso y poco a poco. Su perfume a rosas invadió mi sistema. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan deprisa que pensaba que estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho

\- _Bienvenidas al café Mar. ¿Qué se van a servir?_ –

La mire pero ella estaba concentrada mandando algún mensaje en su celular

\- _Así se llama ¿porque está a orillas de mar?…_ \- gire mi cabeza mirando a la mujer que acompañaba a la diosa afrodita

También era hermosa, bella como una princesa egipcia, de ojos violetas y cabello negro. Tan largo que caía sobre el asiento. Pero su mirada era tan penetrante como la que medusa podría llegar a compararse. Mirarla era sentirse petrificado simplemente

 _\- Si, ¿Qué les sirvo? –_

\- Un café para mí y para ella lo mismo de siempre –

Fue en ese momento que el sol brillo. La diosa levanto su vista hacia mí asintiendo al pedido de la princesa egipcia. Sus ojos celestes solo se comparaban con el amanecer de un nuevo día, después de las peores tormenta. Solo ella podría iluminar el mundo con su belleza.

 _\- En 5 minutos se los traigo_ – ambas asistieron

Volver a la barra sin voltear a verla fue prácticamente un reto. Pero al llegar mi delantal vibro. Saque mi celular y sonreí como tonto por el mensaje de la pantalla

 _Moreno me vuelves loca_

\- _¿Tu chica?_ – pregunto mi compañero de trabajo

Asentí y teclee una rápida respuesta. Luego me concentre en el pedido de la diosa y la princesa. Al girarme un momento puede ver que me miraba y sonreía tímidamente, pero al verse descubierta; la diosa bajo su vista impidiendo admirar sus bellos ojos celestes. Eran dos esfera solo comparadas con el mismísimo planeta tierra. La gigantesca esfera azul. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que podría a lo lejos apreciarlo

.

Cuando por fin salí de atrás de la barra con el pedido y después de cambiarlos más de tres veces. Salí con paso seguro hacia su mesa

Trate de sostenerla con ambas manos la bandeja porque me temblaba tanto que pensé que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier instante. Pero al levantar la vista y ver hacia el fondo me detuve ante la mirada de mi jefe serio; justamente por cómo iba. Respire y puse la mano en el centro de la bandeja con un perfecto balanceo de las cosas. Respire y seguí caminando hacia las mesas del fondo

Cada paso que daba mi corazón latía más…y más aprisa. Sentía que se me salía el corazón solo con sentir su aroma cerca. Su perfume embriagador tan parecido al canto de las sirenas, que atrapaban a los marineros en altamar

La mano me comienzo a temblar más y más, a cada paso cerca de ella, era como un terremoto acercándose. La diosa levanto su rostro, el sol se ilumino el lugar y como un rayo de luz cegadora no pude evitar lo que sucedió después

\- _¿ Qué me hiciste ?_ – grito la princesa egipcia. Me asuste tanto que mis ojos se agrandaron ante el desastre que tenía enfrente. Ofrecí un pañuelo para que se puede limpiar el pantalón lleno de café que le había tirado por perderme en el mar celeste que era los ojos de la diosa

\- _Lo siento_ – me disculpe

\- _¿Lo sientes?_ – me grito de nuevo. Estaba ya fuera de si

\- _Tranquila_ – se interpuso entre la furia de la princesa egipcia y yo. Tratando de calmar a la bestia más parecida a una criatura mística que a la princesa que era.

\- _Lo siento_ – volví a disculparme

\- _Sabes que yo soy abogada y lo que acabas de hacer es una falta de respecto, moral, ético que daña la conducta e integridad de los clientes. Es más me podrías haberme quemado gravemente con el café caliente_ – termino gritándome en medio del salón

- _Yo…. –_ no sabía que más decirle para que se calmara. Todo lo que decía o hacia lo empeoraba. Tampoco su amiga, la diosa a mi lado podía tranquilizarla

\- _Tranquilo_ – me dijo ella y luego se giró a su amiga - tú te tranquilizas – su voz era firme e hizo callar a la princesa

Esa voz, ese hermoso timbre floto en el ambiente. Dulce y cálido como su mirada. Me gire para buscar algo con que apaciguar a la fiera y solucionar este desastre. Estaba acabado, mi jefe me mataría. Pero a mitad del camino una mano delicada y suave como la seda me detuvo. Gire sobre mis talones. Y me perdí en esa mirada celeste que me miraban con ternura y anhelo

\- _No te preocupes a veces es muy temperamental_ – la diosa me aclaro y solo asentí sonriendo. No pude creer la suerte que tenia. Ella se giró y cuando se dispuso a volver el que la detuve fui yo.

\- _Gracias_ – ella sonrió

\- _Te demandare_ – grito su amiga a lo lejos a lo que pude apreciar a la diosa resoplar y luego poner sus hermosos ojos en blanco

\- _Por favor_ – me miro tan intensamente que casi perdí de objetivo lo que le iba a suplicar. Sacudí mi cabeza y añadí – _si logras que no me demande te regalare todo el café que quieras_

\- _Es un trato_ – me sonrió antes de girarse y hablar con la furia de la princesa en tono conciliador calmando a la temperamental medusa

No quise acercarme aunque lo desee con mucho anhelo; pero la diosa con su increíble paz la calmo.

Simplemente pagaron y se fueron. Cerré los ojos y suspire cuando la puerta se las llevo lejos… ansiaba volver a verla sus ojos…su mirada. Ese sonrojo en sus mejillas me cautivaban desde siempre. Desde la primera vez….

\- _Ya paso el huracán_ – me sonrió un compañero – _el primer día siempre pasa y luego solo llega la calma_ – me palmeo la espalda y continuo su camino hacia dentro de la cocina en busca del pedido

Era mi primer día y quería hacerlo bien. Pero ni el café o la diosa lo permitieron, quizás fue simplemente los nervios de ser el nuevo.

La tarde continúo y mientras manejaba la gigantesca máquina de café tratando de hacer dos expreso. Escuche las campanillas de la puerta abrirse…...a los segundo un perfume a rosas, ese perfume. Me llego directamente a mi sistema nervioso….entonces lo supe. La diosa había vuelto.

Me gire y allí apoyada sobre la barra me sonreía. En respuesta le devolví la sonrisa.

Al acercarme ella toma la delantera

\- _Vine por mi café_ – asentí…no podía hablar. Su tierna mirada y profunda me envolvía en mil sensaciones – _con fresas_ – encarne una ceja ante esa petición – _me digieron que es tu especialidad_

\- _Si lo es_ – conteste sonriendo

\- _Lo espero en la mesa_ – se giró pero no antes me guiño un ojo. En medio del salón, en un simple café por la tarde, el sol ilumino el lugar. Solo una sonrisa se necesito para calmar la tormenta y que se disipersara

Muchos no conocían el toque a fresa que ponía en el café, solo mi mujer, mi compañera de la vida lo conocía. Fue por ella y por mi niña que lo cree….

\- _La tienes muerta_ – me grito mi compañero Andrew desde la cocina

\- ! _A trabajar!_ – grito en contestación mi jefe

Me gire y comencé a preparar el café, este saldría de mi propio presupuesto. Yo lo había ofrecido. Solo por salvar la situación con la princesa egipcia; que por lo visto no la acompaño esta vez.

\- _¿Pensé que tenías mujer?_ – la voz disgusta de mi jefe me decía lo que pensaba en este momento de mi

\- _Si_ – conteste.

Amaba a mi loco tormento. Ella era capaz de cambiar mi nublado día en uno completamente soleado, con un hermoso arco iris

\- _Entonces no juegues con los clientes_ – dicho eso se giró molesto y se fue a encerrar en su escritorio.

Ogro como poco. Sonreí ante su apodo aunque no llevo 24 horas ya me lo comunicaron mis compañeros. Y no podría decirle que no estuvieran tan acertado, aunque también le agregaría agrio

Con el café en mano y colocado en la bandeja agregue unos pequeños bocados de chocolate que sabía que le agradaría a la diosa….quizás así la vería más seguido.

Cuando me acerque a la mesa miraba por la ventana….veía como sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte del profundo mar que se hallaba a orillas de la parte trasera del lugar.

\- _Aquí tienes_ – coloque uno a uno las cosas. Ella me miro y por poco pierdo el equilibrio de la cosas.

\- _¿Allí pondrán mesas?_ – mire a donde señalaba

\- _Si…pronto –_

 _\- Quedará lindo_ – sonrió y cuando la mire directamente se sonrojo como la primera vez y bajo su mirada

\- _Que los disfrute_ – me incorpore pero en lugar de girarme para atender a las demás cliente no pude moverme. La quería contemplar. Mirar. Deseaba…deseaba...

Pero su celular sonó y el hechizo se rompió. Bajo su rostro e hizo una mueca

\- _Mi amiga_ – señalo. Asentí y me fui

.

Alejarme escuche las primeras palabras….

\- _Te dijo que lo sentía. Ya cálmate estas haciendo un berrinche por esto..._ – al parecer la princesa egipcia aun no me perdonaba

\- _Bombón ¿Atiéndeme tú?_ – escuche a una clienta un poco a lo lejos

Me asombre al acercarme también era hermosa, largo cabello dorado pero su mirada no era dulce parecía más picara

\- _¿Estás tú en el menú?_ – pregunto y encarne una ceja

\- _Mina_ – le reclamo su compañero

\- _Ya, Mal….sabes que te amo. Pero igual me gusta admirar_ – me reí por lo descarada que era esta rubia. Al parecer su pareja no pensaba lo mismo

Luego de tomar su orden volví detrás de la barra. No podía dejar de observar o controlar los movimiento que hacia la diosa….ya no me parecía una afrodita era como la mismísima diosa de la luna. ¿Acaso ella habrá bajado a ver a sus súbitos?

Cuanto desearía ser su Endimión para contemplarla durante el día…..pero solo podía hacerlo por la noche. Suspire al tiempo que volvió a vibrar mi celular.

 _Ansió que llegue la noche_

Sonreí al mensaje de mi compañera de la vida. La de mi chica….

 _Yo también_

Tecle como respuesta. Mi jefe me llamo la atención nuevamente y guarde rápidamente el celular.

Levante la vista y la diosa me miraban. Sonreía y detrás de ella la luna empezó a hacer su acto de aparición. Con ello el anuncio del atardecer

Varios cliente llegaron juntos a la caja y con eso mi concentración o mi vista se rompieron. Asintiendo en cada pedido.

Alguno pagaron y otros solo llevaron más cosas a sus hogares. La diosa descarada se acercó y guiñándome el ojo también pago. Solo me reí cuando su compañero puso los ojos en blanco suspirando más por resignación que por la situación.

Cuando todo se calmó mi vista volvió aquella mesa pero esta vacía….ella se había ido.

Igual me acerque levantando las cosas, su aroma aún estaba en esa silla. Pasando mi mano y cerrando los ojos podía tocarla, sentirla, hasta contemplarla

\- _Baja de la luna Darién_ \- fue el golpe en la cabeza y la burla de mi compañero Andrew.

Lo mire y le sonreí. Termine de limpiar mientras que él trataba de conseguir el teléfono de una castaña desde hace más de media hora. Ella se negaba y se alejaba pero no era como de molestia sino como coquetería

Al acercarme a la barra y guardar las ultimas cosas, escuche la puerta cerrarse

\- L _o conseguí_ – grito Andrew revoleando un papel a lo que supongo que es el teléfono de la castaña

.

.

Mi jefe ya hacía más de una hora que se había ido. Solo Andrew y yo nos quedamos hasta el final cerrando el café.

\- _Hasta mañana_ – saludo mi amigo.

- _Si, hasta mañana –_

 _\- Vamos no fue tan duro para tu primer día ¿no?_ – se colgó de mis hombros sobándome la cabeza

\- _Claro fue interesante_ – se apartó y luego de despedirnos cada uno retomo a su hogar

.

.

Mi hogar no está más de algunas cuadras a lo que caminar un poco por el camino de la playa y contemplar como la luna seguía su curso para subir al firmamento era todo un lujo. La diosa hoy se dio una vuelta por el café. Sonreí pensando que sea la primera de muchas

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y no más hacer unos pasos escuche la música sonar, pero levemente para no despertar a mi niña….supongo ya dormida.

La cocina estaba a unos pasos más y allí como una ninfa bailando y honrando a la naturaleza estaba ella. Su larga cabellera ahora suelta caía hasta debajo de su espalda y los movimientos que hacia iban de lado a lado acompañando al ritmo. Era como una manta soleada en lugar de pelo dorado

Allí en la puerta solo podía mirarla. Me hechizaba como la más bella sirena que bailaba en mi cocina….no solo era una sirena sino una diosa que me cautivo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Había bajado y se había quedado entre nosotros y para mi suerte a mi lado. Solo podía agradecer pasar las noches con ella entre mis brazos

\- _¿Qué miras? –_ me dijo al ser descubierto

\- _A ti_ – me acerque y la tome entre mis brazos depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios

Sabían a fresa… ella era mi fresa dulce como la azúcar que conoces. La mire y su boca carmesí me sonreír

\- _¿De qué te ríes?_ – ella negó avergonzada y se separó un poco. Tímidamente bajo su rostro. Se dio vuelta y continuo con su tarea

La abrace por detrás atrayéndola a mí para sentir su aroma, su fragancia. Le bese la nuca y ella como siempre se estremeció

\- _Darién…_ \- dejo lo que estaba haciendo y poso sus manos sobre las mías – _estoy cocinando_

 _\- ¿Y?_ – volví a besarla

\- _Eres terrible_ – sonreí porque había ganado

\- E _spero que Rei no se haya enojado por lo del café_ – ella se soltó y me miro seria

Cuando ella me miraba así solo me indicaba una cosa. Tuvo que hacer un trato con su temperamental amiga. Solo por arrojarle el café caliente y no demandarme

\- _Chiba debes tener más cuidado_ – asentí y volví a traerla a mis brazos

\- _Gracias_ – la bese – _gracias por estar hoy allí_

 _\- Tonto como no iba a estar_ – rodeo mi cuello con sus manos – _era tu primer día_ – le sonreí – F _eliz cumpleaños amor_

\- _Te amo Serena –_

La bese y le agradecí no solo por estar ahí en mi primer día en el trabajo, sino por estar en cada uno de mis cumpleaños presente. De alguna forma solo sé que tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para conocerla.

Ahora no la iba a dejar escapar nunca. Mi diosa. Mi afrodita. Mi diosa de la luna. Estoy tan agradecido que por un café y un acto de valentía. Ella encontró a su Endimión y yo a mi princesa…

.

.

Fin

* * *

.

.

Y les gusto?

una historia rosa. que solo represente el amor de estas dos personas que se aman y se ayudan... como homenaje a su cumpleaños deje esta historia para este día

se me ocurrió porque una amiga fue a comer con su familia y el mozo le tiro toda la comida encima...yo solo me rei diciendo que el se había enamorado de la hermana de ella... bueno así nació la idea pero luego simplemente coborro vida...

espero que le hayan dado una oportunidad y comenten lo que quieran...espero sus rw.

.


End file.
